Down the Devil's Throat
by Salem1991
Summary: When the boys of Ipswich first meet Samantha Collins, most of them find her normal - unlike Caleb. Something about Samantha makes his skin itch and crawl. It doesn't take long for all of them to figure out what Chase's dark intentions are, however, they're unsure if Samantha embraces the very same intentions that will destroy them all. Reid/OC


There's a trailer on youtube for this story. The title is: Down the Devil's Throat :: A Covenant Fanfiction made by me! (ShiningLIGHTS1991) I would put a link on this page, however, whenever I try to save it to this page, is gets erased? Oh well. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Itched into a memory

Samantha's heavy duffel bag was dropped to the floor after entering her dorm room. Both sides of the room were empty. There were no sheets on either mattresses, and each dresser was cleared off – slowly collecting dust. Her two suitcases that were shipped days before she arrived to Spencer Academy landed on the floor next to her bed. Dragging her duffel bag and tossing it on top of the bare mattress, she began to unpack the two suitcases. Each article of clothing smelled of mint leaves and a hint of hazel. Samantha brought the shirt to her noise and inhaled deeply – remembering her home, adoptive parents, and the life that she had before... She grabbed more articles of clothes to fold, and put them away. It didn't take long, maybe five minutes, before finishing up. Whatever school supplies she had, she laid on the desk that the school had provided. She also laid two small shoe boxes containing photos on the desk.

Her fingers ran over the edge of one box.

_It's too soon_, she thought.

Samantha pulled her hand from the box of memories and turned her attention to the duffel bag on the bed. The bag remained packed. She snatched the bag and slid it under the bed.

The next suitcase to be unpacked contained any decorations that would be placed on her desk, dresser and night stand. Things such as origami cranes that her and her mother made in spare time, small wooden animals that her dad carved, and then the photography pictures that she had taken. A jar of river rocks were set down next to the stainless steel lamp that was on the nightstand. It was hard not to think about that day at the river. It was the day when she saw a black bear for the first time in person. It was a beautiful creature. His deep brown eyes is what Samantha remember the most and his fur. It looked so soft. She sighed and went back to unpacking.

Once she was done, Samantha glanced at the clock and saw that she about forty-five minutes 'til her first class began. A neat stack of clothes that was mailed to her days before, laid on her white and pink quilt. She took off her favorite red floral blouse and blue jeans to slip on the school uniform. As she did, she wondered where her brother was placed in the boy's dorms and if she was even able to visit on that side of the building. Her hand fished out her iPhone from her bag and for a moment, she stared at her brother's name under her contacts list. Since she didn't want to be the annoying little sister, she threw the phone back into the bag.

She grabbed any supplies that was needed to survive the first day of a new school into her leather shoulder bag. Samantha tried swallow to her uneasy nerves and to think about holding her head high as she left the room to search for her class. However, that attempt soon went down in flames.

When Caleb first saw her, she was standing under one of the many maples that surrounded Spencer Academy. Her thin, piano fingers held a piece of paper as she chewed at her bottom lip that was a soft pink. Caleb studied the petite figure as she would flip to the back of the paper and then the front. Then the back and again, she flipped back to the front. Her skin was pale – lacking the tan that every girl had or was after. Half of her messy chestnut brown hair was pulled up in the pony tail while the rest laid past her shoulders. Just like every other girl, she wore the school's uniform. She could have easy blended into the crowd if it wasn't for her shoes. The flats she wore were a mustard yellow. They were hard to miss. Beneath her feet was a rug of reds, browns, and golds. She kicked the colorful leaves and huffed in defeat. Her blue eyes that bluntly showed uncertainty trailed up to the school's entrance.

She was obviously new and lost.

Caleb picked up his feet and headed her way. When he reached the girl, her eyes were glued at the paper again. Now that he was closer Caleb discovered that she was looking at a map of the school.

Yeah, she was most _definitely _new.

"Lost?" he asked after she hadn't noticed him standing next to her.

Her head snapped up instantly, eyes widened. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "I asked if you were lost," Caleb explained, tapping the paper with a finger.

She glanced at the paper one more time as her 'deer-in-headlights' expression dissolved away. A small huff that seemed almost like a laugh came from her before she looked back at Caleb. "Yeah," she admitted.

"What's your first class?"

Flipping the paper over, she replied, "English with Mr. McAdam."

Caleb's eyebrows rose slightly as a warm smile grew on his lips "You actually have class with me. Come on, I'm heading there now. Just follow me." He motioned for her to follow and then he made his way to the two large wooden doors. The girl quickly shove the paper in her shoulder bag and chased after him. "I'm Caleb by the way," he said when he opened a door and held it for her.

The girl nodded her thanks as she walked through the opened doorway and smiled with pink cheeks. "Hi, I'm Samantha," she replied with a sweet smile appearing across those red lips.

Due to her small size and soft tone of voice, Caleb couldn't help but think she was a cute girl. She was short and tiny. And when he means tiny, he means _tiny_. She weighed a hundred pounds at most. "Did you just get here?"

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, about an two hour ago."

"If you got here not too long ago, I'm sure the school would understand you not going to class today. Have you even had time to unpack or anything?" Caleb questioned curiously as the two of them strolled down the corridor. Passing students gave Samantha sideways glances before continuing to their class. By the way Samantha chewed at her bottom lip, it was obvious that the students' stares made her nervous and self-conscience.

"Uh," she began, hopefully hiding the jitteriness from her voice. "No, I'm fine. I rather not delay going to class. I'm already coming late for the semester and I don't want to get behind in work."

Caleb smiled at the girl before nodding. When the two of them walked into the English classroom, Caleb spotted the sons of Ipswich. The three of them sat together. Next to Pogue was an empty – obviously saved for Caleb. Pogue's eye landed on Caleb. With a small lift of his hand, he waved. That's when Pogue attention fell on Samantha. He saw him take in Samantha's features before his eyes formed a questioning stare. Beside him, Tyler, and Reid both gave the same look as Pogue. Caleb turned to Samantha. "Just ask Mr. McAdam for your textbook and you can seat next to me and my friends if you would like to," Caleb offered. Samantha nodded before heading to the teacher's dress. Caleb jogged up the small flight of stairs that led to his seat next to Pogue.

Caleb dropped his bag to the floor before he settled in his chair. "So who's she?" Pogue as he watched the new girl speak to their teacher.

"Her name is Samantha. Just transferred in," Caleb explained.

A chuckle came out of Reid's mouth. "I'm not usually attracted to brunettes," he jokingly threw into the conversation as he was dozing in and out of sleep. "Blondes are better." Pogue just simply rolled his eyes and lightly hit Reid on the shoulder.

"Damn, she's a tiny thing," Tyler commented as Samantha turned from the teacher and began to make her way up the stairs. When she reached Caleb's row, she smiled at his friends.

"Hi," she greeted the boys.

"This is Pogue." Caleb said and Pogue gave Samantha a hey. Caleb continued. "He's Reid and that's Tyler." Reid made peace sign while leaning back in his chair and taking in for of her features. Tyler wave a little and went back to taking notes. Samantha giggled at Reid before sitting down next to Caleb just as the teacher began class.

Caleb didn't want to think much of it, however, as she sat next to him, their arms almost touching, there was something about Samantha. It was something that made his natural instincts squirm up and under his skin. He couldn't place his finger on it, however he wondered if these doubtful thoughts would make sense.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave me a review telling me what you think so far! Thanks!**

**~Salem~**


End file.
